Nanjiangball (Ling Chinaball)
Nanjiangball as it’s officially called in Chinese but also known as East Turkestanball, will be a kebab authonomous republic (officially a protectorate) of Ling Chinaball. The province occupies the area of the south of old Xinjiang (Tarin Basim). History Beginning When Ling came to power there was no Xinjiang anymore, the region was disputed by Mengjiang and Kazakhstan, but still many regions of considerable Uyghur population were under China rule, so many Uyghurs fought together with Ling against old government. Chinese leader Chang promised to give the Uyghurs autonomy inside of China. The border for the future Uyghur province came when Ling defeated New Mengjiangball and parts of the old Xinjiang came back to China, however since they were mostly Mongol and Chinese inhabited areas, they were either added to Greater Mongolia or Gansu. The second and last one was during the Ling Conquest of East Turkestan, then the province was created and was correctly divided in Tarin Basim and Dzungaria. Only a small part of old Dzungaria was incorporated into Greater Mongolia actually because many other parts had Uyghur or Chinese majority, then Chinese majority ones where incorporated into Gansu province. The Sino-Uyghur pact of National Alliance When the province was formally created, Kashgar was made the capital. Then an agreement was signed between Uyghur national communist leader Shohrat Bahtiyar and the Chinese socialist chairman of the Heavenly Movement Chang in Beijing about Nanjiang: *Uyghurs are part of the historical entity known as China, they just as any other people part of this historical entity, share the exact same rights. Every form of separstism and chauvinism will not be tolerated. *Uyghur culture and national pride are part of the concept of Suoyou. To secure harmony and the betterment of the socialist motherland, it is a part of the government patriotic ideology. *The region will have guaranteed state autonomy. The government will be socialist and part of the Heavenly Movement of China as the only party. The secretary shall be Chinese and the chairman Uyghur. *The province chairman will the be a member of the Heavenly Mobement of China. Elected by the people's democratic dictatorship and the central government. The chairman has command over the national military in his province. *The chairman's central security guard is an Uyghur military force, part of the national army. This military force can only be used by the chairman's orders. While the Chinese army will operate as the nominal military force in the republic. *Nanjiang will have a council of the sages like other provinces of China, many Uyghur elders can be promoted to sage offices after joining the Heavenly Movement. There will be a leader of the council and a chairman for it too. *Freedom for all religions of China in the republic is guaranteed under the official secular nature of the country. Islam as the main one can have some of its specific laws being applied in regional level following the Chinese government official Islamic organization decision and analysis. *As it was said the Uyghur chairman is the highest authority of the province and the leader of the Heavenly Movement. He is a symbol of unity between the Uyghurs and the rest of people of Chinese people, a cult of personality around him is supported. Later years The republic became known as the “Chinese Chechnya” by the Westerners because of its one man rule and extreme authoritarianism of a leader backed by the central government. They used to compare the Uyghur government in Nanjiang with other authoritarian ones of islamic background. It became a stereotype of an authoritarian secular socialist islamic government, like Kazakhstan and Turkmenistan. When separatist and islamist movements began to grow in the region due to the authoritarianism of the government and its cult of personality, they violently suppressed any form of dissident political islam against the central government. There was a crush of the rebellions by the central government with the Uyghur authorities, it was brutal and was criticized by most part of the world. However the fall of the republic was not because of separstism, terrorism or internal problems. The Uyghurs of the province were supportive of their leader and the government of China. What happened was that when Russia lost part of its Far East as a consequence, the other Turkic people of the region invaded and annexed part of the region. After the fall of the province the Uyghur last head of sage and general secretary of the Heavenly Movement in the region had to flee to Beijing to avoid being killed by the invasors, that wanted to take more parts of China but nevertheless were repelled by the Mongols that made another independence. After the fall of Ling rule the region faced terrible times full of civil wars, starvation and terrorism. During Sun Chinaball an autonomous Uyghur prefecture was created and ruled by the former president in the province of Gansu, the prefecture received many Uyghur refugees and worked as the basis of the exiled Chinese rule of he region. Relations Friends Hebeiball: He kept his promise and gave a real country for the Uyghurs, he made me economically strong and reformed my structure after the war, now he built me the biggest turkic mosque! Gansuball: He is a nice neighbor. Greater Mongoliaball: He is the neighbor of the north, he use to be a nice guy but I do fear him sometimes. New Kyrgyzball: He is a nice brother and we have a similar rule. New Kazakhbrick: My great brother that was at the beginning an example of rule for me, he taught me how to be authoritarian and develop a leader cult of personality. He built a consulate in Kashgar. Russian Greater SFSRball: Thanks for keeping peace in the borders. Neutral West Turkeyball: Our relation is cold, better than with the Eastern brother, but still cold. He used to support rebellions inside me saying I was so authoritarian and tyrannical being against papa Ling and that was annoying. Enemies Orashiisbball: This idiot that organized rebellions and called my glorious president an infidel dictator, may he burns in hell. East Turkeyball: Another idiot that tried to kill my glorious leader. Ningxiaball: Uyghurs and Hui doesn’t have an exactly good historical relationship, but papa China forbid us to fight. Category:Chinaball Category:Uyghur-speaking Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Kazakh-speaking Category:Kyrgyz-speaking Category:Turkish-speaking Category:Turkic Category:Islam Category:Islamic Category:Buddhist